Cheater
by Jarlos-Queen
Summary: god i hate myself for this but..James comes home from 'grocery shopping', only to bring home a girl whom he has sex with. Carlos catches them in the act, and is pissed off, as well as heartbroken. James..is just an ass. Will Carlos be able to forgive him, or will the ass have to pay his own rent from now on?
1. Who's the girl?

Carlos had been in his and James' shared room all day. James had left for the grocery store about an hour ago. He looked at the pile of clothes next to him on the bed. It belonged to James. _"Is he back yet?"_ He opened the door slightly, checking for James.

Outside, the front door was opened and James was talking to someone. Carlos could hear her-yes, it was a girl-giggle. The voice didn't sound familiar, and he knew James didn't have any female friends besides the few that Carlos was also friends with. He also knew there was no way James could have made a new friend so fast, with the kind of person he was. Soon, he couldn't hear any more talking or giggling. He expected the worse, and started crying. He closed the door and flopped onto the bed, holding the pillow close to his chest. He started rolling around on his back, kicking his feet in the air. "No, no, no!" He kicked his heels on the bed in frustration. He held the pillow like a teddy bear and turned to his side. Tears ran down over his nose and onto the bed sheets. He stopped crying to listen for James and the skank he was with. He heard soft moans, and the sounds soon got louder. He shut his eyes and curled up into a ball. The moaning got louder and louder, and it made Carlos even sadder. Soon, he heard something-or maybe _someone_-slam into the bedroom door.

"Holy shit!" He fell off the bed, bringing the pillow, clothes, and blanket down with him. He managed to crawl under the bed and waited anxiously. The door eventually did open, and he saw four, naked, and intertwined feet. The bodies landed on Carlos'and James' bed.

"Wait, why are they on _our_ bed?" Carlos thought. He heard the loud gasps and moans of the girl James was in. "Oh my God, they're doing it on _our_ BED!" He started to wriggle out from underneath the bed, but froze when he realized what was happening. "They're having sex in _our_ bed! If I get up, I'll see all of it! But I can't stay under here forever!" He overcame his feelings and crawled all the way out.

"James!"

James, whose face was in the girl's neck, looked over at him. "C-Carlos?" He got up off the girl, who was left to cover herself up. She was a bottle-brunette, though still very pretty, and had nice boobs. Carlos nodded at her, scowling. He glared at James. "How could you bring some..girl in! A-and how- what's wrong with the couch? At least that way you wouldn't have gotten caught!" James laughed a little, and Carlos crossed his arms.

"I-uh-you..uh, you see-"

"Actually, James, I don't see! I don't see why you think you can just bring a random skank from the street into out apartment and just do her on _our_ bed!" He turned to the girl. "Get the hell out of here!" She walked out, grabbing her clothes on the way. She waved a thumb and pinkie at James.

"Call her and I will slit your fucking throat and cut your penis off." The girl left the apartment, leaving a pissed-off Carlos and a naked James.

"How could you?"

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. But my, my, my, did you see her?"

"Yes, she's attractive-but that's not the point. The point is you being such an inconsiderate and stupid and mindless jerk!"

"That's why you love me."

"No, that's why I fucking HATE you!" He hit him over the head with the pillow and kicked him onto the bed. He held a fist in the air, but brought it back down.

"You know what, James? Logan was right. So were Sammy, Kendall, and EVERYONE ELSE!" He stormed out, grabbing an already-packed suitcase out of the closet. "Call me when you grow a heart, and a brain!" He slammed the bedroom door behind him, then the front door.

James followed him to the door. "If you'd stop being such a drama fag pussy queen!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Carlos yelled back. "You'd like a pussy queen! Well, go find one and fuck her! I don't care!"

"I will!"

Carlos tossed his keys to the apartment at the owner. "Take them-I already have all my shit."

"Which apartment?"

Carlos pointed at the keys. "That one."


	2. Residing to Logan

He barged out the swinging doors and headed to his car. Key in the ignition, he started his black vehicle. He blasted the radio as he started driving to Logan's house. It was a fairly short ride. He sang along to the radio, except for when it played an old BTR song or, as Carlos referred to it, 'another 'mostly James Maslow' song'. At that, he scowled. He pulled into Logan's driveway as the song ended. He grabbed his suitcase and slammed the trunk. He walked up to the front door and banged his fist on it. "Logan, it's Carlos!" Logan opened the door, and Carlos flung himself at him. "Oh, Logie, you were right!" Logan hugged him back, letting him cry. "Oh, Carlos, I'm sorry! You deserve someone so much better! He's just a rat."

"I should have listened to you, Logie. Ohh, I can't believe he's been cheating on me..with a girl!" He started crying again. Logan rubbed his back awkwardly, and almost started crying, himself.

"He's a player and a whore, Carlos." Logan sighed. "He can be all lovey and sweet and..well..perfect! That is, until he gets tired of you. Or, he'll just blow you off straight from the beginning." He laughed. "I'm surprised he kept you that long. What did you do that must've kept him?"

"I loved him and I cooked and I paid rent-"

"Bingo! You paid the rent, so he had a free place to sleep."

"But now, if he wants to keep that apartment, he'll have to pay."

"Unless he gets that girl to stick around."

"Logan! Please, I-I don't want to think about her right now, okay?"

"Carlos, I'm sorry, I-" He noticed the suitcase on the ground next to Carlos' feet. "Carlos, I'm sorry but there's no room for you to stay here. Kendall and his mom are staying here while their house is being fumigated. They said it would take a while, and the house is already too small. I'm sorry."

Carlos wiped a tear away. "Oh, okay. I'll just find somewhere else to go." He walked out the door and back to his car. He started the car and back out of the driveway. Logan watched him leave, waving. "Come back and visit, sometime!"

"You just kicked me out of your house, no way in hell am I visiting soon." Carlos muttered. The radio played another Big Time Rush song and Carlos sighed. _"Intermission" _always put Carlos in a sad mood, but he always sang along at some point.

_"I don't want it to be over_

_ But we need a break before_

_ You break my heart._

_ We can't live this scene forever_

_ Right now you and me are better_

_ Better off apart."_

He stopped singing when it got to the next line, where it says "I'll still love you when the lights come up for our intermission".

"No, I won't." Carlos thought aloud. He turned into a small subdivision. He listened as James' verse came on. _"You're just an actor in a play, living out your love on stage. You're just saying the same old LIES to me. Somewhere I tripped on crack, and I thought you loved me back." _He changed some of the words to express how he was feeling. He pulled into the driveway of a small, white house. He left his suitcase in the car, and walked up to the front door.


	3. Okay, maybe Sammy can help

A thin girl with reddish brown hair answered the door. "Carlos, hey!" She hugged him tightly, rocking him sideways.

"Hey, Sammy. Can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetie." She led him to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Carlos hadn't even thought about food at all this morning. "Um, yeah, sort of."

Sam turned around with a tray of pancakes. "I had just made breakfast for myself. Here, have some." Carlos took one and set it on a paper plate. He drizzled syrup over it and took a bite. "These are really good."

"Thanks."

Carlos nodded, taking another bite.

"So what brings you over here today?" Sammy leaned back against the counter.

"James brought a girl home today. I was in the bedroom when they came home. They came into the bedroom and I hid under the bed. They started having sex right above me." Sam was speechless."So I got out from under the bed and yelled at them. Mostly at James, but also at the girl to get out. I yelled and yelled at James, but he didn't seem to get that what he did was wrong. Apparently, he must think it doesn't count as cheating." He threw his hands in the air. "Then I left and drove to Logan's. We talked for a little bit about how James is a rat and a whore." He scoffed. "Logan said he probably only stayed with me as long as he did because I paid rent." He paused. "I honestly don't doubt that." Sam nodded in agreement. "Then I got kicked out of his place because he already had Kendall and Kendall's mom living with him temporarily. Now I'm looking for a place to crash."

"Just stay with me."

"Sam, thanks, but what about your boyfriend?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't have one, Carlos."

"Oh, I just thought you did because you're so pretty and..I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

"Thanks, Carlos. Now get your stuff and bring it in here."

"But-"

"Now."

Carlos ran back to his car and grabbed his suitcase. He carried it back to Sam, who he just noticed was only in a bra and panties. Both were lacy. Sam took the suitcase and walked upstairs. Curious as to where she was going, Carlos followed. She walked into a bedroom larger than the house itself and put the suitcase on the bed. She opened it, first noticing a pair of novelty boxers. She held them up and smiled.

"Sammy, please don't stare or laugh at my underwear."

"I'm sorry, Carlos. Hey, catch!" She tossed his phone at him. He caught it and looked at his messages. Seventeen messages. All from James.

"Carlos? You okay?"

He shook his head and threw the phone onto the carpet. "You don't think he'll find out I'm here, so you?"

"He will if you leave your car in my driveway. Toss me your keys and I'll put it in my garage." Carlos dug out his keys and threw them to Sam. She left the room and went back downstairs. Carlos sighed, picking his phone back up. "Stupid indestructible phone." He looked at the messages again. Most of them were texts, and some were voicemails. They all said the same thing: "I'm sorry Carlos, I was being stupid and I wasn't thinking. Please come home. I love you". Carlos knew better; James just wanted someone to pay rent for him. His phone started ringing. It was James. He hesitated to answer it, but stayed silent when he did.

"Carlos, baby? Are you there?"

Silence.

"Well, it's me, James."

Did he think Carlos was stupid?

"Look, I was being really idiotic and-she doesn't even mean anything to me. I don't even know her name! I am truly sorry and I beg for your forgiveness. It will never happen again."

More silence.

"I just want you to know that I do love you and that she didn't mean anything. It just..happened."

"James, you told me you were going to the grocery store! Not girl shopping! And saying that she doesn't mean anything is a dumb ass excuse! I mean, she obviously meant something if you _CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!_ James, you are incredibly stupid! Why in the world would I forgive you?"

"Because I really love you-"

"If you had really loved me, none of this would have happened. Good bye, James. Oh, and don't even try to find me or contact me ever again!"

"But Carlos-"

"Bye, James!" He hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed. In his head, he could hear James' last words on repeat. He could also hear his other pleading words, but "But Carlos" was loudest and stood out. The voice got louder and louder, and it drove Carlos crazy. He stood up, shut his eyes and yelled, "Get out of my head!"

"Why?" He heard a voice say. Carlos opened his eyes.

"James?"


	4. James, again?

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled warmly, cocking his head slightly. Carlos looked behind him and saw Sammy. The look on her face said "Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"James, just..You should just go." Carlos crossed his arms and started to turn around.

"No, 'Los, I'm really sorry." James extended a hand towards Carlos' shoulder, but he moved away. Persistant, James reached for him again and managed to turn him around. Tears were running down Carlos' face, staining his tanned cheeks. Already exceeding boundaries, James risked pulling him in for a hug. Carlos was resistant, but James was too strong and managed to pull him into his large chest. The smaller boy sighed as James' grip on him tightened, and a hand ran through his hair. "Carlos, I'm very sorry. I was being stupid, inconsiderate, thoughtless, idiotic...I was a real asshole. I honestly don't know what compelled me to sleep with her, honest." He stopped to look down at Carlos, a tear running down his own face. "I...I love you, Carlos. I always have, and I always will. Please..please just find it in your heart to forgive me." He swallowed. "But honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I mean, well, you know..." He blinked more tears away and looked at Carlos expectantly. Carlos didn't stir; he kept his head lodged in James' chest. James' body shook violently as he began to bawl. He let go of Carlos, who continued to just stand there. James backed away slowly, then turned to walk out of the room. Sammy had left, so no one was blocking the doorway. "Goodbye, Carlos. I'll..." His words were drowned out by his sobs and sniffles.

"James?" Carlos stared at him with red eyes. Tears flowed down his face when he saw James'. He walked swiftly towards him, stopping right in front of him. James reached out a hand, scared to actually touch him again. Carlos wrapped his arms around his neck, James' hand getting caught inbetween their chests. James wriggled it out and held him tightly. He heard inaudible words, accompianed by soft sobs. Tears from Carlos' eyes fell onto the side of James' neck, causing him to cry more. James held him tighter, almost squeezing the life out of him. Carlos sighed, moving his face to look at James. "Jay...?"

"'Los...?"

Carlos stood on his tiptoes and pressed his nose to James'. He turned his head slightly, noses barely touching anymore. He kissed James' lips, tainted with saltiness from his tears. He pulled away, making a small _pop. _Gingerly, he touched James' face. "I think I found it." He smiled, one last tear falling from his eye. James, though, had many tears left in him, for he released all of them at that moment.

Sammy walked back into the room, fully clothed, and noticed the boys sitting on the bed, holding hands. She smiled, "You two can stay here as long as you'd like. Just know my boundaries." James smiled a perfect smile at her, though his face was still wet, red, and blotchy. Carlos' face matched, and he also smiled a perfect smile. Sammy walked back out, a hand up to her face. When she turned around, she started crying.


End file.
